Words Carved into our Hearts Part 2
by notenoughlove
Summary: This is the second part I adopted from "Through the Mirror Darkly". Liz and Jason are on the same team. They are helped out by Maximus and moving to Newport. I don't own the characters. They belong to ABC and GH. The story belongs to Through the Mirror Darkly. I hope you enjoy it.


This story is the second part to "Words Carved into Our Hearts", by Through the Mirror Darkly. I read that "Mirror" wanted someone to adopt her story. I am willing to give it a try. I hope that I can do your first chapter justice. I don't own the characters or the story. Just building on a really great story. The characters are owned by General Hospital and ABC. The storyline by, "Through the Mirror Darkly".

Had it only been twenty-four hours since Jason had found her stranded on the road. It felt like so much had happened in a very short period. Jason asked me to move in with him. He wanted to make sure that Cameron and I were protected. He was going to have Milo pack up her things from her apartment that she had been renting for the past few months.

"Okay, after Milo comes back from packing your things, I suggest we have a meeting. We can tell everyone that we are together all at once. We will tell them the baby is mine and we are getting married in two weeks. When Sonny tries to split us apart, I have a second plan already in the works. I will tell the five families, that I need to work in another territory or I need to get out altogether. I have a feeling that they will give me my own territory. I just hope it is far away."

"I think that I could work with that. I will call Grams up and Emily. There is no one else that I care to tell. Epiphany, Felix and Sabrina already know the truth. They will be happy for us, so I know that I don't need to bring them into this. I quit the hospital and was thinking about trying to get a job at the gallery downtown. I miss the art world and being out of the hospital has helped me a lot. I don't want you to think of Cameron, the baby and me as an intrusion. I will help with everything that I can. I am sorry. These damn hormones are terrible."

Jason sat down on the couch next to Elizabeth. She could hear on the baby monitor that Cam just woke up from his nap. "Let me get him. He needs to get used to me. Don't worry. Everything will work out the way it is supposed."

Jason brought Cam downstairs and the two of them started making calls. They were doing this in two parts. The first will be Emily, Grams and Monica. The second part will be with Sonny, Carly and Sam. He didn't know if he wanted Liz to be there for it, but she insisted. They needed to be a team, so Sonny will know that he means what he says.

Liz and Cameron were taking a nap when Emily arrived. She didn't know why the meeting was there, but she could tell from Liz that it was important. Liz heard her best friend come into the penthouse and headed downstairs.

"I am sorry about that. I just woke up from a nap. I think that this baby is wearing me down more than Cam did. Either that or it is because I am getting older that everything seems to be different."

This was the first time that Em had really looked at Liz and her brother. The two of them seemed so comfortable together. "I am shocked how good the two of you look together. It is hard to explain, but you both look happy."

Jason went to get the door, Monica and Audrey were just going to knock. It was like Jason, just knew they were there. Liz had a table set with tea and cookies. She asked everyone what they wanted, and she went to get the tea and cookies out to her guests.

"The reason that I called the three of you was to tell you that Jason and I are together. We are getting married in two weeks and the baby is ours. I wanted you to hear it from Jason and myself and not from some gossip on the street. We have been in and out of each other's life for years now. We have talked everything through and we want to make our family, whole."

Audrey was stunned. She still wanted Liz to get back with Lucky. She knew what Lucky did and she still believed that he would be a better match for Liz. "I am sorry, but I will not be a part of this farce. You belong with Lucky. He is too dangerous for you and my great grandchildren. You just need to give Lucky another chance." Audrey then looked at her granddaughter and left the penthouse.

Monica and Em were torn. They were happy for Jason and the baby, but Em thought that Liz should try to go back to Lucky too. She never felt that Liz could take being in Jason's world. Em and Monica congratulated the young couple and left.

"Well, that went over well. I can't wait to see what happens with Sonny, Carly and Sam. That should be as much fun or more."

Jason hugged Liz and let her cry it out. They had a couple of hours before the three stooges were coming over. "I think that we both need to check on Cam and then go take another nap. I am feeling a bit sleepy."

Liz and Jason walked upstairs and saw that Cam was still fast asleep. The two of them headed towards the bedroom. When they were about to get cozy, Jason got a text from one of the guards saying that Carly, Sonny and Sam were on their way up already.

"So much for giving them a time. Well, let's get this farce over with, the sooner they leave, the sooner we can plan our future."

Carly, Sam and Sonny walked into Jason's penthouse without even knocking on the door. Liz was not happy when she saw the gleam in Sam's eyes. She knew that this was going to be a fight, but she was going to win, because she knew that Jason loved her.

"Okay. What is she doing here? Shouldn't you be trying to get back together with Sam? The little muffin face is not cut out for our world. Sam is cut out for it. Please tell me that she is not wearing your grandmother's ring? I know that ring. Lila showed it to me, when I was married to AJ. Lila said it would go to you and the one that you truly love. We all know that ring should be on Sam's finger."

Sam went to slap Liz when they heard Cam crying on the baby monitor. Liz went up the stairs to get Cam and bring him down. She talked to him, knowing his father was listening to them. "Cam, I don't want you scared by the mean ladies downstairs. They don't mean to be loud, but they can't help themselves. Now, let's get cleaned up and head on downstairs."

Jason was still smiling because Carly and Sam were not happy with how Liz described them to Cam. "Okay. First, I am legally adopting Cameron. The paperwork is on the way to the judge. Liz and I are getting married in two weeks. We plan on taking an extended honeymoon with Cam to Italy. The baby is mine and due in May. We will probably be back after that. Any questions?"

"Jason, you know that I can't let you take a vacation or honeymoon for that long. You need to stay here. I am surprised that you are even thinking about marrying her. You don't have to marry the whore, just pay child support. You are my enforcer, so I will have to say no to you going on a long honeymoon. If I could stop your wedding, I would do that too. You need to get your priorities straight. You just got back."

"Jason, we can still get married. Then we can get full custody of the baby. You know that you love me more than her. I deserve to have your child. She was just a one-night stand. I know you don't want her. You just want to make me jealous. You win. Just tell her the truth about us. We are getting married and we will take full custody of that child she is carrying."

Jason looked at Sonny and Sam. "You are the reasons that I fled for a couple of months. I am tired of always having to make you both happy. I love Liz, Cameron and our baby. I don't love you. I might have thought it at one time, but I know that it wasn't love, more like lust. What I have with Liz is a lot more than what we could ever have together. Sonny, you are my partner. I own more of the organization, then you do. I have put my life on hold for too long. It is time that I get my life back."

Carly just looked stunned. She had a feeling when Liz said that Lucky was not the father, that Jason was. She knew how much the two of them cared about each other without saying a word. It was written all over their faces. She also knew that now was not the time to rock the boat. She wanted to stay in his life. If she fought, he would let her go too.

"Jason and I are where we should have been all along. I have made many mistakes when it came to Lucky and Ric. Jason has had my heart since the time he stayed with me in my studio. I have only one regret from that time, and that was not taking him up on his offer to ride off into the sunset. We were going to Italy and then explore Europe. I was too young to know how deep my feelings were for him, but I do now. This is the first time in a long time that I am happy. We are having a baby and getting married. No one is going to change that. Sam, you think that you are better than me. That you can handle this life better, and it could be true, but Jason has my heart and I have his. You are the past. My children and I are his present and future."

Jason stood protectively behind Liz and Cam. Sam tried to reach out to him, but he just rebuffed her. "Sam. There is one thing that you should know about the night of the blackout. When I saw that you were doing it with your step-father, I thought that I would be angry and want to break it up. The weird thing was I felt that a weight had lifted off my shoulders. Of course, I did drink a lot that night, but that was to black out the sight of you two rolling all over your mother's living room. I can still see it. It is something that still disgusts me now. You were a good lay, but that is it. Sonny, it has been a long time coming that I am taking this break from you. When Liz and I get married, we are going to Italy. Or maybe we will get married in Italy. I will have to ask Diane about that. I will take my vacation and if you have a problem with it, it's too bad. I don't need your permission anymore. Either, you can buy me out or I will buy you out. I know you want to say something, Carly but you are smart enough to keep quiet. Too bad, Sonny and Sam are not as smart as you. You all know where the door is, use it. Leave your keys to the penthouse downstairs. I am going to have a locksmith change the locks anyway."

Sam was so mad, that she looked like she was going to blow a gasket. Carly didn't say a word as she left. Sonny, started barking out orders telling everyone that Jason was not to be protected. He and his family were no longer their problem.

Jason heard that, and he had recorded the whole incident. Plan B was now ready to go. The three of them were leaving and heading straight to the airstrip. His plane was waiting for them to fly to Italy. He didn't think that things would happen so fast, but he was prepared.

Milo and Max were already on the plane waiting for Jason, Liz and Cam to show up. Their father knew what was going on and the five families were on their way to Italy too. Jason was going to go in front of the families. Sonny was going to be called in the next morning. It would be all over by then, but he would know what was going to happen with his partnership.

The flight was peaceful. Cam had a great time checking everything out and meeting the pilot. Once he checked everything out, he was tired. It was hard being a three-year-old. Liz went to lie down with Cam will Jason went to talk to Max and Milo.

"I want to thank the two of you for helping us out. I know that Sonny is going to be upset about this, but I tried to do everything he wanted. He just wants too much."

"It will all work out the way that it should. I have a feeling that my father will surprise you with what he has offered for you and Ms. Webber."

Jason thanked Max and went into the bedroom. Liz and Cam were sound asleep. He got undressed and got into bed too. He curled up against Liz and was soon fast asleep.

A few hours later, Max knocked on the door to tell them that they were about to land at the airstrip. Liz, Cam and Jason got dressed and went to sit down. One hour later, they were at the Giambetti villa. It was beautiful. Margaretta, Maximus's wife went to show Liz and Cameron around the villa.

It was a beautiful day and Liz was entranced with the gardens and the vineyard. It was everything she thought it would be like and then some. "Thank you for showing Cam and I your lovely home. It is breathtaking."

The three of them had a great time. Margaretta also showed Liz her art collection. When Liz looked at it, she realized how much she missed it. "I have heard that you have a great talent too. I hope someday that I can see your art too. Maybe, when the baby is here, you can go back to painting."

Liz thought about it and she knew that she would want to do that. The three of them went back inside the villa, to see what was going on with the men.

Maximus was happy that his sons were back and Jason too. "Jason, I have been thinking about you and the lovely, Elizabeth. I know this might sound harsh, but have you thought about disappearing. I can make it look like the three of you have died and set you up somewhere, you can live your life the way you want too, and Sonny can't go after you, if he thinks your dead. You will have to change your identities, but you will have your life. I think that this is something that we can discuss, or we can find you a territory that is far enough away from Sonny, but somewhere you would like to go."

"I would rather have my own territory. I don't want my sister and parents out of my life. It would hurt them too much. The others, I don't care about. Is there a way that I could have a territory close enough to New York, but not right on top of each other?"

Maximus heard the five families were there and on their way to his villa. Milo and Max stood at the door, ready to let them in. The meeting was over in his winery. It had a lot more privacy there. Maximus knew of two locations that Jason could work at, that would be close to his family, but not too close to Sonny.

The families sat down and got the meeting going. Maximus stood up in front of the families. "I just want to say that Jason is one of the best enforcers that we have had in a long time. I think the time is right to give him his own territory. I was thinking Connecticut, Rhode Island and Massachusetts. The territory is not too big, and it would give Jason and Sonny some distance from each other. The other thing is we could let him go. He will not sell any of us out, because we could take him down too. He knows what happens when you tell secrets in our type of work."

"Jason, can you step back while we have this discussion. We will call you back, when we have an answer."

Jason went back to the dining area and watched Cam trying to eat pasta. He had to laugh, because Cam wore more of it than what he ate. Liz couldn't help but smile. She loved her son, but sometimes he was a handful.

Jason helped clean Cam up when Milo went to bring Jason back into the meeting.

"We have decided that Jason can have the three states, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Rhode Island. Sonny is on his way here and we will tell him at the dinner tonight. We also think that you and your fiancée should get married here before going to your new digs. The last man that worked that territory, found out that the Irish don't play. Be careful. His house is amazing, and you are close by to a lot of great places to go too. The house should be ready in a month. Does this give you enough time?"

Jason looked at the map and saw the territory. It was a little smaller than Sonny's but that was fine. The families found out how much Jason owned from the last territory he lived in. The amount of money was going to be around 15 billion. They all knew that Sonny could not afford that, but he would have to pay the families back with interest. The families were fine with setting up the area and helping him choose who he wanted to help him. Max and Milo knew that they could not go back to Sonny, since they helped Jason leave.

Jason wanted them to come with him, but he was afraid that Sonny would have his men go after the brothers just to get back at Jason and Maximus. "I have already talked to my sons and they will be helping you out for your first year. There is plenty of territory for the two to work. I do want to thank you for all the help that you have given my sons. They have always talked about how fair you are, and that Elizabeth was also very special to them. I want them to have a little more hands on, but the two main guys that I have for you are Francis and Johnny. I know that you were supposed to kill them for Sonny, but what you did was much better. The two of them have been very helpful to my men and myself. I know that they would be honored to work with you again. I have a list of eligible men to work with you in your territory. If you would like, I could have my sons take you around the territory to see what you will be getting into. Elizabeth and Cam can stay here as our guests while you get things started back in the states. If you want your family to come here for the wedding, just give us a day and time. We can have everything set up for you. Unless you want to go back home and get married."

"I am a bit overwhelmed. Thank you for all that you are doing. Liz and I would love to be married here at your villa. I will call my parents to see if they can make it. There will a few people that Liz worked with that she would like to come. I say maybe a dozen people."

"That will be no problem. I can have my jet pick them up a few days before you get married and then bring them home afterwards. Just give me the time and place. You are like another son to me. You mean a lot, and as you can tell, the families know that you are a good person. Sonny, is going to learn the hard way, that the families don't play."

Jason filled Liz on everything that was going on. He told her that Maximus has offered his villa as a place we can get married. He will bring our friends and family here to see us get married. We just need to tell him where and when. We will be moving to a new territory. It will not be far from home, but far enough away from Sam and Sonny. There is a beautiful home that belonged to the last don in that territory. He messed up with the Irish mob and now the territory is up for the next contender. I guess I need to be nice to the Irish in Boston. The home is Newport, Rhode Island. I want you to know that I value what we have, and I want our lives to be full and happy. I know that you will be great painting and sketching. I think that we should open an art gallery. It will be all legal. There will be nothing tied to anything I do. Unless, you want to do something else. I just want you to be happy."

The rest of the evening everyone gathered in the dining room and had a great meal. If you go anywhere in Italy, you never leave hungry. If you do, then there must be something wrong with you. Cam and Liz were getting tired. Margaretta showed them to their rooms. Jason and Liz had their room right next to Cam. Liz knew that Cam would be sleeping with them, because he was in new surroundings. He loved to visit, but he always wanted mama.

Jason stayed downstairs and talked to the guys for a few more hours. He was excited about his future. He could not wait to get his own territory and away from Sonny. Sonny was in for a rude awakening. Jason knew it couldn't happen to a better man.

Sonny showed up early the next day. The five families, Sonny, Jason and Maximus had one more meeting and then Jason didn't have to see Sonny again. He wished it was different, but Sonny thought he had bought Jason and that he would never want to leave. Jason was finally getting the happiness he deserved, and he was not going to let anyone stand in the way, even Sonny.

Maximus brought the meeting to order. He let Sonny have his say, because Jason had his chance the day before. Sonny told them that Jason was like a son to him. He has turned his back on his family and he must pay the price for that. Jason didn't say a word when Sonny was talking. When Sonny had finished, Jason played back the tape, in which Sonny said that Jason and his family are not to be protected. Jason didn't play the tape the night before, because he didn't need too. He played it then, because Sonny was trying to make he look like a spoiled brat.

The five families already knew what was going to be said. When they heard the tape, it just made it easier for them, to go with what they wanted to do. Maximus was the head of the families, so he spoke.

"Sonny. You have been using Jason for years. I was hoping that he would have wanted out sooner, but when you turned on him and the woman that he loves, it was too much for him. Jason deserves to have his own territory. We have decided to give him, Connecticut, Massachusetts, and Rhode Island. Jason and Elizabeth are getting married here in two weeks and then moving to their new place. You will have no interaction with Jason, his family, friends or associates. Max and Milo are going to help him set up and then they are coming back home. If there is any trouble caused by you or any of your associates, you will be taken care of. Do you understand?"

"So. I have no recourse and you are giving this traitor his own territory. I can't have any retribution for all that I have given him. All the money and help. He owes me. He needs to pay."

"With all the time that you have gone missing, or been presumed dead, Jason has picked up for you. He had to take more of the territory, meaning he owns three quarters of your territory. That is both legal and illegal holdings. You owe him 15 billion dollars, we will pay him, but you will have to pay us back with interest. Either that or you can sell your territory and go live on your island. Then Jason can go back to his hometown. The choice is yours."

"That is not a choice. You want me to pay for something that is mine or you want me to sell for next to nothing and go live on my island. I am not leaving Port Charles or paying anyone back any money. You can't make me."

Maximus looked at Sonny and then to other families. He knew how this was going to play out. Sonny, didn't realize that he had no choice.

The other dons told Sonny that they agreed with Maximus. He needed to pay Jason for all that he has done and sacrificed for him. Sonny agreed to sell the legitimate holdings and give the money to the families. He didn't want to do that, but he knew that he had lost. He was going to find another way out of his mess. He looked at Maximus, Jason and Max. "You are going to pay for this? I don't know how or when, but you will get yours."

Maximus heard the threat and so did the other families. Jason knew that he needed to keep an eye on him. Sonny then left the winery and headed home. The other dons were also going back to their territories. They promised they would keep an eye out on Sonny too.


End file.
